


Ross & Demelza || Sinking Deep

by CTippy



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Ross and Demelza - Freeform, Ross/Demelza - Freeform, a little bit angsty maybe, poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo about Ross and Demelza Poldark with Sinking Deep by Fanny De Aguair. Season 2 Spoilers.





	

Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it :) If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this song and I thought it would fit the whole Romelza dynamic in the latter part of season 2, so this video mainly revolves around those scenes, but I also tried to make some parallels with season 1 throughout the song, to show that despite everything, despite his being a total ass most of the time, he really loves her, he always comes back for her. One of the things I like about this show is that the characters, especially Ross, are all flawed, the relationships are as well, the marriage between Ross and Demelza is not perfect, but like Ross himself said, is real, it is so real you can almost touch it. Despite all the hurt, you can feel the love from both parts. It is a flawed but real love felt by two people with big hearts but also big flaws - Ross, I'm looking at you. I wish Ross were more capable of showing his love to Demelza, because he really does love her. He takes her for granted at times, but he would be totally lost without her and he knows it, once he gets his head out of his ass. Plus, Aidan and Eleanor are so beautiful and so great.  
> I am not totally happy with this video, though for some reason I think my favourite part is the last one. I hope you enjoy it! :)


End file.
